Belikan aku es krim, Kyu!
by minlala
Summary: Siang-siang begini enaknya makan es krim. Kyuuuuuuuuu belikan aku es krim. aaagh Kyu menyebalkan! aku bosan, lebih baik menulis blog saja terinspirasi dari blog nya Sungmin. Kyumin story.


belikan aku es krim, Kyu!

Setelah pulang dari tour SS5 South America, Super junior diberikan libur selama 1 bulan dan itu membuatku bosan karena tidak ada kegiatan. Member yang lain pada kemana sih? mereka tega sekali membiarkanku sendirian di dorm. Membosankan! protesku sambil memencet-mencet remote tivi untuk menganti channel dan akhirnya ku matikan tivi nya karena tidak ada acara yang seru. benar-benar membosankan! apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya tidak bosan yah? hmmm siang-siang begini enaknya sih makan es krim tapi aku malas pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli es krim, diluar panas sekali! eh suruh Kyunie saja ya yang membelikan tapi kemana bocah itu sekarang? hmmm aku telepon sajalah.

"yeoboseyo, Kyuuuuu..." kataku dengan nada manja.

"ne, hyung"

ugh singkat sekali jawabnya, "Kyuuuuuuuu..."

"ne Sungmin hyung ada apa?"

"ugh ketus sekali!" protesku

"ne chagi, ada apa?" ucapnya lebih lembut yang dibuat-buat.

"aku bosaaaannnn..." rengekku padanya.

"terus?"

ih bocah ini! kenapa menyebalkan sekali! "aku bosan di dorm sendirian Kyuuuu... ayo cepat pulang!"

"tidak bisa hyung! aku sedang sibuk!"

"sibuk apa? bermain games?"

"..."

"KYUUUUUUUU!" teriakku.

"ne, hyung! tak usah berteriak segala! sudahlah hyung mengganggu konsentrasi ku saja!"

"konsentrasi apa? kau sedang dimana?"

"di dorm TVXQ, bermain games bersama Changmin dan Minho".

tuh kan bermain games lagi.

"ugh bermain games terus! pokoknya kau harus pulang sekarang juga dan belikan aku es krim!"

"apa? es krim?"

"iya es krim! belikan aku es krim Kyuuuuu..."

"ah kau seperti anak kecil saja hyung! ingat! umurmu sudah lebih dari 20 tahun!" Jawabnya dengan ketus.

"YA! APA HUBUNGANNYA ES KRIM DENGAN UMUR? KALAU TIDAK MAU MEMBELIKAN YASUDAH!"

piipp.. aku pun mematikan handphone ku lalu menyimpannya diatas meja. ugh Kyu menyebalkan! dia lebih memilih bermain games bersama Kyuline nya daripada membelikan aku es krim! aaaaaagghhhh aku kesal sekali padamu Kyuuuuu! awas saja kalau pulang nanti! akan ku adukan kau pada Kangin Hyung biar dimarahi hehehe...

aku pun merebahkan tubuhku diatas sofa. ah aku benar-benar bosan! hmmm daripada mati kebosanan lebih baik aku menulis blog saja. Ku ambil laptopku yang tersimpan rapi diatas meja lalu menyalakannya.

*20 menit kemudian*

ahhh selesai juga aku menulis blog. hihihiii senangnya bisa mencurahkan isi hatiku diblog ini. terus selanjutnya ngapain lagi yah? sekarang sudah siang dan aku belum makan siang. baiklah, aku akan memasak tuk makan siang saja. aku pun beranjak dari sofa menuju dapur namun tiba-tiba suara handphone ku berbunyi. wajahku langsung terlihat kesal saat melihat siapa yang menelepon. duh angkat jangan yaaa? hmmm angkat saja deh! "yeob..."

"YA HYUNG! KAU SUNGGUH KETERLALUAN!" kata Kyu disebrang sana. aku yg merasa tidak kenapa-kenapa merasa tersinggung. "apanya yang keterlaluan Kyu?" jawabku.

"kalau kau ingin dibelikan es krim kenapa harus menuliskannya ke dalam blog?!" oh jadi ini permasalahannya hihihii sepertinya dia sedang cemburu. "habisnya kau tidak mau membelikan aku es krim! yasudah aku tulis saja di blog kalau aku ingin dibelikan es krim! siapa tau diluar sana ada orang yang berbaik hati yang mau membelikan aku es krim" godaku padanya. " Ya hyung! tidak bisa begitu!"

"kenapa tidak bisa?" jawabku sambil menahan tawa hihihi dia posesif sekali.

"ya pokoknya tidak bisa! baiklah jangan kemana-mana hyung! 5 menit lagi aku akan kesana sambil membawa es krim yang banyak untukmu! dan satu lagi! jangan pernah memasukan foto sok imut mu itu ke dalam blog! ingat itu!" jawabnya dengan tegas lalu menutup teleponnya. Ugh apanya sok imut? memangnya kenapa kalau aku memasukkan foto itu? apa dia sedang cemburu? hmmmm aku senang sekali jika Kyu sedang cemburu seperti itu hihihi... baiklah akan kutunggu Kyu datang. aku pun dengan cepat mengirimi Kyu sebuah pesan.

to: My Kyu

"Baiklah Kyu, kutunggu es krim dari mu 5 menit lagi. Awas kalau terlambat! Gomawo Chagi, saranghae"

send

aaaahhh pasti muka ku sedang memerah sekarang.

End

Kyaaaaaa ff ini terinspirasi dari blog yang Sungmin tulis tadi siang. ya ampun itu fotonya unyu banget yaaaa.. super duper cute pokoknya ^_^


End file.
